


Secret Society

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line are in a secret paranormal investigation society, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Liu Yangyang, hyuck is a conspiracy theorist, yangyang is a fuckboy, yangyang is kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Renjun you are scaring him. Everyone in the bathroom, I need to have a conflab with Yangyang" Yangyang watches in amazement and a bit of fear as all four squish into Donghyuck's tiny dorm bathroom without any argument and close the door."Take a seat, Yangyang""Oh... where? like... on the floor okay""Yangyang over the past months I have secretly conducted a series of test and I have concluded that you would be an appropriate addition to our secret society""Look if this is some sort of group sex or harem thing I'm not not interested but-""What? No. thats not it at all. Just... here I need you to sign this before I can disclose any more information" Yangyang accepts the papers Donghyuck hands to him."What is it?""An NDA"- - -Or in which, Donghyuck has recruited Yangyang into a paranormal investigation club, and Yangyang is just trying to get laid and definitely did not sign up for this.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98
Collections: anonymous





	Secret Society

Yangyang has no qualms admitting he is a fuck boy. Yangyang will do just about anything to get laid and once he gets what he wants he will dip.

But Lee Donghyuck has made Yangyang work harder than he's ever had to work before... for anything! Yangyang is having a harder time getting into Donghyuck than he did getting into college, and his grades are sub-par, his piping skills on the other hand are elite. 

But after a month of going to lectures with the sole purpose of taking notes and sending them to Donghyuck, picking him up and walking him to each and every class Yangyang really thought he was making progress. 

And when Donghyuck had invited Yangyang over to his dorm past 8 pm under 'top secret' pretenses with a wink-y emoji, Yangyang assumed it was go time.

What he had no been expecting was to see four other people in Donghyuck's room staring him up and down intensely.

"Uhhh Donghyuck, what is this?" 

"Yangyang these are my colleagues Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Shotaro. Colleagues this is Yangyang" Yangyang nods towards the group still thoroughly confused.

"How sure are you about this one, Donghyuck?" One of them, the smallest one, asks like Yangyang isn't standing right here.

"Very" 

"I'm so confused" Yangyang mutters trying to ignore the dirty looks the small one is throwing his way.

"Renjun you are scaring him. Everyone in the bathroom, I need to have a conflab with Yangyang" Yangyang watches in amazement and a bit of fear as all four squish into Donghyuck's tiny dorm bathroom without any argument and close the door.

"Take a seat, Yangyang" 

"Oh... where? like... on the floor okay"

"Yangyang over the past months I have secretly conducted a series of test and I have concluded that you would be an appropriate addition to our secret society"

"Look if this is some sort of group sex or harem thing I'm not _not_ interested but-"

"What? No. thats not it at all. Just... here I need you to sign this before I can disclose any more information" Yangyang accepts the papers Donghyuck hands to him.

"What is it?"

"An NDA"

"Alright where's a pen?" Donghyuck's eyes widen.

"Don't you have any questions? Like you're just going to sign that? You know what an NDA is right?"

"No. But I'll sign it" 

"Its a non disclosure agreement. It basically states that anything you hear or learn while with the secret society you cannot tell anyone, not your friends or family, no one" Donghyuck explains while handing a Yangyang a pen. It's glittery.

"Okie dokie. Here you go. So what is this secret society thing?" Donghyuck takes the papers before unlocking a safe and carefully sliding them in.

"We are the crypto paranormal investigation and exploration society. We focus on locating and identifying different cryptid's and paranormal creatures and protecting the general public from them"

  
A month of strange 'secret' meetings at the ass crack of dawn later, Yangyang finds himself sharing a motel room with the rest of the group. 

The hotel room is apparently haunted so Donghyuck intends to discover evidence that ghosts exist and then cleanse the room of negative spirits. 

Yangyang considers this a half win because he will be sharing a bed with Donghyuck (and Shotaro) and maybe he will be able to get some light action, at least an ass grab. Yangyang needs something to keep him going. 

Every few hours Yangyang is left to contemplate. Is it really worth it? Is sleeping with Donghyuck really worth all this effort and weird shit? Absolutely not. Not even the best lay of Yangyang's life (which Donghyuck better goddamn be) would be worth all this effort. But he is too far in to give up.

Just a little longer.

This is one of those times where Yangyang needs to remind himself, just a little longer. He is sat in a circle holding hands with Jaemin and Jeno as Donghyuck turns on a spirit box. A weird speaker that switches radio stations really fast. Donghyuck said that spirits can control the signal and string words together, and any more than three would be to unlikely to be a coincidence.

It's been about 20 minutes and the only times it sounded like anything other than gargled static was when it said 'lasagna' 'Mondays' and 'Garfield' which Yangyang will admit are likely not a coincidence and are connected. He just doesn't care how. 

Donghyuck finally turns off the box, obviously annoyed and frustrated.

"Donghyuck. We're going to go get something to eat. You should come" Jaemin says trying not to piss him off.

"No, Jaemin. And who is we?" 

"Anyone who wants to come. Do you want to come Yangyang?" This is his opening.

"No I'll stay with Donghyuck"

"Okay"

Yangyang sits next to Donghyuck on the bed once it is just them in the room.

"You seem stressed. I can help you unwind" Yangyang runs his hand up Donghyuck's back.

"Thats not necessary. I very regularly mediate, do yoga, and get massages to keep my energy positive. I'm just a little frustrated"

"Yoga? That sounds hot"

"Its just some times I feel like the group doesn't even care anymore"

"I bet you're flexible"

"Renjun and I vowed to always protect people from the dangers of the supernatural so long as we should live. But, it seems like he doesn't want to any more"

"Donghyuck?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure your friends still care, but they want to do other things to, and they should be able to do both. You should too. Whats the last thing you did for fun?" Donghyuck sighs and falls back laying on the bed.

"I don't even know. What should I do for fun?" 

"I have a few ideas in mind" Yangyang says suggestively turning over to hover over Donghyuck.

Donghyuck quickly sits up nearly hit his head of Yangyang's.

"Do you want to go swimming? Theres a pool outside" Yangyang sighs deeply.

"Sure"

"Yangyang stop" Donghyuck laughs as Yangyang picks him up throwing him over his shoulder.

When Donghyuck came back up above the water laughing, Yangyang swam over hugging Donghyuck lightly.

"Are you having fun yet?" Yangyang pulls Donghyuck's back into his chest running his fingers over his soft skin.

"Yeah... I am" Donghyuck turns around in Yangyang's arms so that they were face to face.

Suddenly Yangyang remembers why he did all this. Donghyuck was so _so_ pretty. His light brown hair that fell into soft curls, his pink heart shaped lips, that Donghyuck liked to coat with lip gloss that Yangyang would not be able to look away from. Donghyuck was beautiful. Really weird. But beautiful.

In that moment Yangyang finally had his opening, but actually this time. Yangyang slowly leaned in before he finally caught Donghyuck's lips. This kiss started out slow before Donghyuck had his hands tangled in Yangyang's hair and was moaning into his mouth. All the pretty moans coming from Donghyuck were going straight to Yangyang's dick. 

"Should we go back to the hotel room?" Yangyang whispers.

Donghyuck nodded and giggled as Yangyang pulled him out of the pull and to their room, locking and barricading the door.

Yangyang fell back onto the bed not concerned with the fact that he was still wet from the pool. Donghyuck crawled on top of him so he was straddling Yangyang.

Yangyang pulled him back into a kiss running his hands up and down the soft skin of Donghyuck's torso.

"Yangyang" Donghyuck moaned.

"Yeah baby"

"I wanna suck your cock" 

After all the waiting Yangyang had done he almost cums from the filthy words alone.

"Fuck Donghyuck. God. Please do that"

Donghyuck grins before kissing his way down Yangyang's chest and pulling his swimming trunks off freeing his member that bounces to his stomach. 

Donghyuck held it and slowly licked the tip.

"Come on baby, don't be a tease" 

Donghyuck grinned before wrapping his pretty lips around the tip of Yangyang's cock and taking the whole down his throat in one movement.

The shock causes Yangyang to thrust up, Donghyuck moans so Yangyang grips Donghyuck's hair before thrusting in and out of his throat. 

Yangyang pulls out and wipes the tears and spit of Donghyuck's face.

"Why did you pull out?" Donghyuck pouted.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, Donghyuck. I wanna cum in you"

"I'm sure I can make you cum twice, baby" Yangyang's jaw drops as Donghyuck takes Yangyang's cock in his mouth again, this time deep throating it without Yangyang's help.

Yangyang was already so far gone that it doesn't take long before he is cumming down Donghyuck's throat. Yangyang moans loudly as Donghyuck continues to suck through Yangyang's orgasm and swallows every bit of him.

When Donghyuck pulls off with a 'pop' Yang grabs him by the hips and turning their position so Donghyuck was on his hands and knees with Yangyang beside him.

Yangyang pulls off Donghyuck shorts and grabs Donghyucks amazing ass pulling his cheeks apart and attacking his hole with his tongue. Donghyuck moaned loudly. 

"Just one second baby, Im going to get some lube and a condom" Yangyang pulled away to get up going right into the outside pocket of his bag.

"Were you expecting for this to happen?" Donghyuck laughs

"Hoping more like it"

Yangyang lubes up one of his fingers before plunging the first one into Donghyuck's velvety hole with little warning. Donghyuck whimpers, but the loud moans that follow give Yangyang the okay to add a second and start scissoring him open. 

With particular one thrust of the fingers Donghyuck screams in pleasure his hands giving out so that he was leaning on his fore arms. Yangyang assumes this is the boys prostate and starts abuse that one spot enjoying the way Donghyuck cries out his name and pushes his hips back desperate for more.

Feeling his cock is fully hard again, Yangyang puts on the condom before getting on his knees and pushing the head of his cock into Donghyuck sweet velvety heat. 

Feeling the tip Donghyuck moans loudly and tries to push his hips back, but Yangyang has a tight hold on them.

Without warning Yangyang roughly thrusts all the way in as Donghyuck moans in pleasure.

"Yangyang Fuck! God, Fuck me" 

Yangyang starts thrusting in and out Donghyuck's hips meeting him halfway as Yangyang quickens his pace, pounding into Donghyuck as Donghyuck's moans got louder. 

Yangyang finds the boys prostate as the moans escalate to borderline screams. Yangyang loves how loud the boy is.

"Fuck Donghyuck. You're so tight. So amazing. God your beautiful" 

"Ya-Yangyang. I- I wanna ride you. Wanna see you cum" Yangyang groans as he pulls out falling beside Donghyuck who quickly gets on top and lines himself up with the hole before sinking down on Yangyang's shaft.

Both moaning loudly as they reach peak pleasure. Donghyuck find his own prostate a lot faster than Yangyang did and bouncing roughly on the same spot.

Yangyang reaches out to rub Donghyuck's neglected cock. This seems to be enough as Donghyuck's hips stutter over the next few thrusts before he is coming in spurts over his own stomach and Yangyang's hand.

Yangyang repositions his hands to Donghyuck's hip fucking the boy through his orgasm. Yangyang came a moment later. He pulled the boy in for a kiss as he drenched his insides in cum. 

Yangyang fell backwards Donghyuck falling on to his chest in deep breaths.

"Well" Yangyang started still panting "That was worth it"

"Worth what" Donghyuck mumbled.

Yangyang didn't reply and instead just wrapped his arms around Donghyuck allowing the exhaustion from their activities to lure them into a deep sleep.

"OH MY GOD LET US IN" Yangyang groaned as what sounded like hard pounding on a door woke him up.

It took Yangyang a second to recall the events of the night before he got up. Realizing he was still naked Yangyang pulled on some sweatpants and covered Donghyuck with the blanket before opening the door.

"God did you guys fuck. What the hell?" Renjun yells in Yangyang's face before walking into the room.

Jeno and Jaemin follow like the puppies they are leaving Yangyang and Shotaro alone in the entrance.

"So I assume we will not see you on our next excursion" Yangyang looked up in surprise. Thats the most words the Japanese boy had ever said to Yangyang at once.

"Umm-"

"-Dont worry about Donghyuck. He was using you just as much as you were using him"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Man. You drove him to and from school every day, bought him food and coffee all the time, you even paid for this hotel room. He was never going to put out but he and his boyfriend broke up like a week ago, and I'm sure you were a good distraction"

Yangyang stood there like a fish with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I would've sugar coated it if you guys didn't do _that_ in the bed I'm supposed to sleep in... Now I got to share with norenmin"

**Author's Note:**

> the yanghyuck tag needed some smut, and i happily oblige


End file.
